


Bring It On

by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou



Series: Let's Work Together, But Apart. [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou/pseuds/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: Next installment in the "Let's Work Together, But Apart" seriesSet in 2x20, Alec goes to Magnus' loft to tell Magnus about the Seelie Queen's betrayal. The response isn't what he expected.





	Bring It On

Alec didn't want to invade Magnus' space. Pretending to be broken up was harder on Magnus than it was on Alec. He had to pretend not to care about Alec while Alec could play the part of the heartbroken ex-boyfriend. Things were different now the Seelie Queen sided with Valentine. They could call it off and be together. Alec was excited to call Magnus his boyfriend publicly again. 

Alec eagerly knocked on Magnus' door. His mood changed when Magnus opened the door and pretended not to see him. 

"Magnus,"

The warlock sighed, "What do you want, Shadowhunter? Is it about the demons?"

Maybe Magnus didn't know about the Queen. Alec was sure that someone would have mentioned it to him. 

"There is something you need to know about the Queen,"

"Well, if you've come here to tell me she's made a deal with Valentine, I already know." 

Magnus went to close the door but Alec put a hand out to stop it. 

"Wait," Alec looked around, " I don't understand why you are acting this way. The breakup was fake and since the Queen broke her end of the bargain... why are being short with me?" 

Magnus said nothing. 

"Izzy has located the rift the demons are coming from." 

"Oh, and you want me to seal it. What a surprise?" Magnus replied exasperated.

"We need a warlock to seal one this severe." 

Magnus rolled his eyes, "Duh!" 

Alec was growing tired of Magnus' petulant attitude

"Demons don't discriminate between Downworlder, Shadowhunter, mundane. They kill them all."

Magnus' walls dropped. 

"I'll seal the rift, but not because of you or the Shadowhunters. Because it will save lives." 

With that, the door shut in Alec's face. He wasn't prepared for the animosity in Magnus' voice. Everything was fine last night when they exchanged fire messages. He took a step towards the exit when he heard, 

"Alexander, wait..." 

Alec turned, "Why, you made your point? It seems I missed the memo, I thought we were only pretending to break up. I clearly did something wrong. Care to inform me of my misdeeds?" 

"You did nothing wrong. I was simply being bitter about things that have nothing to do with you. I'm sorry for that. Just as I didn't deserve for you to take your feelings when Jace went missing out on me. You didn't deserve me to be curt towards you for something that isn't your fault. Can you forgive me, Alexander?" Magnus asked as he bit his lip.

Alec knew he couldn't deny Magnus forgiveness, especially with how patient he'd been when their relationship started. He was aware it didn't excuse the action, but Magnus rarely made a mistake. It would be unfair to hold this against him. He walked towards his boyfriend and kissed his brow. 

"I forgive you, Magnus. Your opinion of me matters more than you know. I couldn't handle losing your respect. The disdain in your voice hurt more than I anticipated."

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist and pulled him close. 

"I promise. I have nothing but respect for you, darling. It seems I was having an off morning. You and I have to work on our communication. After this is over, we will flesh out our professional and personal lives. I don't want to pretend to be apart from you again." 

Alec smiled down at his boyfriend, "I love you, Magnus."

"And I you, my darling Shadowhunter." 

"That is the only tone of voice you are allowed to use when saying Shadowhunter from here on out. Well in reference to me." 

"Deal," Magnus chuckled. 

"Now, come on. We have a rift to seal and some demons to kill." 

"That is the wrong way to say makeup sex"

Alec blushed with a groan, "Magnus." 

"I'm only teasing, love. I know we have to save the world. Once this war is over, I'm kidnapping you for at least two days. It has been way too long since I've been able to have my wicked way with your body. That is a tragedy in of itself." Magnus smirked while his expression painted provocatively. 

Alec's hand found Magnus' with a small squeeze. 

"I missed this. I missed you, babe." 

Magnus' right eyebrow raised slightly, "Babe? You never use pet names. I like it." 

"Well, I know it makes me happy when you call me any of the variety of pet names you have for me. I assumed you'd feel the same way." 

"You were right. I enjoyed it, but you don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable. I only desire you to do things you want, Alexander."

Alec shrugged, "I know. I want to. It is weird at first, but I enjoy seeing you smile. I'm glad I can have that effect on you..." 

The message tone coming from his pocket interrupted his train of thought. 

"Looks like our presence is required," Alec said as he showed Magnus the message. 

_From Izzy: Big brother, as much as I hope you and Magnus are settling your differences, I need you here. You guys can screw each other's brains out later._

The couple laughed while Alec sent a message back. 

_To Izzy: On our way. Sorry, Iz._

_From Izzy: Are you guys back together now? Please say you are._

Alec looked to Magnus who nodded reassuringly.

_To Izzy: Yeah. We are back together._

_From Izzy: Thank God! And yes, I won the bet. I knew you guys wouldn't last a week. Love you, bro. Now get your asses here. We have a rift to close._

"It seems our friends have been betting on when we'd get back together," Alec informed Magnus. 

"Catarina already knew we were faking it. She was always very perceptive." 

Alec pulled Magnus by the hand towards the exit, forcing Magnus to shut his loft door. 

"Come on, let's get this over with so you can have your way with me."

Magnus squeezed Alec's hand, "You know the perfect incentive. It isn't fair you know my weakness, Alexander." 

"Babe, you should know by now you are my weakness. I wouldn't be the same without you."

Alec glanced over to see the huge smile appear on Magnus' face. Yeah, he was so in love with this warlock. Valentine would have to walk over Alec's dead body before he even considered hurting his downworlder boyfriend. 

A newfound confidence grew in Alec. Valentine wanted a fight... bring it on.


End file.
